A Sweet Secret
by Hyisenth
Summary: Shepard has a huge problem. Liara knows what it is. Shepard wants to keep the secret from the crew especially Wrex. Wrex however wants to know what Shepard is hiding and he will make sure he finds out. FemShep/Wrex.


**Ok well this is based off a rp I did with my friends but I change a few things around. If the characters seem OOC than I'm really sorry =(. Also I can make my Shepard act how ever I want to if I want her to act like a goof ball then she'll be a goof ball if I want her to act like there is a pole up her but then well she'll act like that, if you don't like that than please don't read. Yes this is a femShep/Wrex story because their isn't many out there. So to you all please enjoy the story and review your little hearts out but if you have something like critisism or something negative you want to say about this story please keep it at least somewhat nice. Please enjoy, until next time!**

* * *

Something was wrong, horribly wrong, and terribly wrong that could leave the one person who seemed to have control over almost every situation in a huge panic. Angel Shepard paced through her cabin two empty bags clutched tightly in her grip. By how much she was pacing in the back of her mind she knew that if the floor beneath her feet wasn't made of metal but soft dirt there would be a trench following along her path.

She knew there was only one person on the Normandy that she could confront about this dire situation and had a feeling that this one person already knows about her little secret. Angel was conflicted, should she call up this one person and trust them enough with her secret or would this one person just look at her like she was crazy and walk away. Shepard looked at the two empty bags still in her hands and made her decision, quickly going over to her console she called the only person she could trust on the entire Normandy with her secret.

"Liara I need you to come to my cabin immediately. It is an emergency." Shepard waited for a reply but she did not have to wait long.

"I'm on my way Shepard." Came the Asari scientist's reply.

Angel stood there by the console then stared at the doors of her cabin. Shepard couldn't help it and started pacing again ending up the same spot she had been before, right in front of her bed. She was just about to go on her sixth turn when the doors to her cabin opened up and in stepped a concerned Liara.

"Shepard what is wrong-" Liara had to take a step back as Shepard appear right in front of her holding up two empty bags and pointing to them desperately.

"Liara what I'm about to tell you is top secret and should not be spoken about to the crew."

"I understand Commander." Liara stared at Shepard with a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.

"I'm out of cookies and candy!" Shepard's eyes were wide with panic as she kept pointing at the empty cookie and candy bags. She stared in disbelief at Liara when the Asari started laughing.

"I am sorry, Commander. Okay… you are telling me that… you ran out of cookies and candies… and that is why you are so…so… like this!" Liara couldn't contain the laughter coming from her.

"This is an emergency Liara! Why are you laughing?"

"Emergency? Shepard this is not an emergency." Liara opened her omni-tool and starts typing a few things on it.

"Liara trust me this is an emergency." Shepard looked at the Asari with a face that said _Why aren't you taking this seriously_.

"We are close to the Citadel, maybe we could stop there and buy you some candies." Liara looked up from her omni-tool to give Shepard a reassuring smile.

"That is a good idea… but you must not tell the crew about my secret understand."

"I understand Commander."

"Not even Wrex." Shepard gave her a stern look.

"Wrex… right… He can't know about his." The Asari Shadow Broker crossed her arms with a knowing smile.

"Exactly… wait are you teasing me Liara?" Shepard raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh now, I can't do that to you, Commander." Liara gave Shepard a teasing wink a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm serious Liara don't tell him." She looked pleadingly at Liara.

"I won't, believe me. " Liara paused as a though crossed her mind. "I have a chocolate in my room, if you want it."

"I want it! Take me to the chocolate goodness!" Shepard perked up the sugar high from all the candy and cookies she ate earlier still in her system.

"Shepard… you may have a problem with sweets…" Liara looked at the Commander with concern as they headed towards the elevator.

"I don't have a sweets problem Liara." Shepard shook her head giving her Asari friend a roll of the eyes.

"Alright."

Shepard and Liara entered the elevator in silence hearing the cheerful elevator music that EDI insisted should be there to give those who are inside of it some noise to drowned out the silence. Liara hit the button for the mess hall and the elevator started its slow descend to its designated location. Shepard had her arms crossed as she leaned back against the elevator wall remember how much she hated riding in the elevator with the annoying music. She also remember how that one day she was heading up to her cabin when Wrex stepped on. Wrex had _accidentally _hit the emergency stop button on the elevator and he had showed her that riding in the elevator wasn't as bad as she thought. Shepard snapped out of her thoughts when a ding was heard announcing they had arrived at the mess hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Liara giving her a knowing look and smile causing Shepard to cough some and walk away rather quickly to Liara's room while feeling her cheeks slightly heat up, she could also hear Liara's giggling behind her.

"It's not funny Liara." Shepard's eyes narrowed at the Asari who stood beside her at the closed door.

"That day is not a secret Commander. Everyone knows." Liara opened the door laughing softly.

"I'm still wondering how to get Joker back for that one." Shepard didn't forget how Joker had recorded what went on between her and Wrex and then showed the entire crew when she was out on a mission.

As soon as the door was opened a small white puppy came running towards them and sat on the ground in front of Liara wagging its tail happily. Shepard blinked as Liara kneeled down to pet the puppy over enjoyed creature. The puppy licked Liara's hand and wagged her tail faster in her happy mood.

"Now Liara how did you get a puppy on my ship without me knowing?" A smile formed on Shepard's face as she looked down at the fluff ball.

"There are a lot of secrets that you don't know about me. The chocolate bar is by my console over there, take it." Liara pointed over to where her console was before turning her attention back to the puppy.

"So what is the puppy's name?" Shepard asked as she went over to the console and grabbed the chocolate bar. "Thanks, Liara."

"Little Wing and your welcome." Liara stood picking up Little Wing in the process and walking over to Shepard. "Shepard we need to talk about this… chocolate thing."

"What do you mean?" Shepard was in the process of taking the wrapper off the chocolate bar when she stopped and looked at Liara.

"This is not normal. I saw your bags. We should do something about it."

"There is nothing wrong with eating chocolate Liara."

"If you were eating just one chocolate, it would be fine. But you and I know that it is not just one…"

"Ok so I eat two or three at a time it isn't bad." Shepard unwrapped the chocolate bar placing a piece in her mouth while trying not to look at Little Wing's big puppy eyes that were turns towards her and she heard Liara giggle.

"You know how to make me smile. Does Wrex approve?"

"He doesn't know." Shepard pauses staring down at the chocolate bar in her hand then back up at Liara. "That's why you have to keep my… weakness for sweets a secret."

"I understand, and you know that I can keep secrets." Liara smiles softly.

"Thank you Liara. I wouldn't know how to explain myself if Wrex or the rest of the crew found out."

"No they are not going to know this. Right Little Wing." The puppy barked as Liara rubbed her head.

"That is good to know. It would be hard to explain to Wrex if he… Liara what are you doing?" Shepard blinked as Liara's eyes widened and she was shaking her head no as if to get Shepard to stop talking.

"If I what?" Shepard turned sharply seeing Wrex there and immediately she hid the chocolate bar behind her back.

"Wrex! When did you get here?" She mentally slapped herself for not hearing the door open behind her.

"If I what, Shepard?" Shepard looked towards Liara for help as she felt the Krogans penetrating gaze focused on her for an explanation.

"Look Wrex, this is my puppy." Liara stepped in between the two so she was facing Wrex while holding out Little Wing.

"Yeah, real cute." Wrex ignored Liara noticing that Shepard was hiding something. "Shepard what are you hiding?"

"What do you mean Wrex?" Shepard quickly stuck the chocolate bar in her back pocket and held out her hands. "Nothing see."

Shepard knew Wrex wasn't falling for any of this and it was just a matter of time before he found what was current hidden in her back pocket. She notice Liara placing Little Wing on the ground and right as the puppies feet touched the metal she was off. Little Wing ran right under Wrex's legs and out of Liara's room.

"Liara why didn't you close the door?" Wrex looked behind him watching the little run across the mess hall floor sliding some as she went.

"She went to find Garrus. I need to find her. Excuse me." Liara left quickly leaving just Wrex and Shepard standing there.

"If you'll excuse me Wrex I have to finish a report." As Shepard started to walk by him she lean close and kissed him on his cheek all the while moving the chocolate from her back pocket to her front pocket. "We will talk later Wrex."

Shepard quickly started to walk away feeling Wrex's heated gaze on her back as she turned the corner and pressed the elevator button waiting for it to arrive. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Each second she waited was a second that Wrex could turn the corner. Finally the elevator opened cueing the annoying music and she stepped inside pressing the button for her cabin. Just as Shepard thought she was in the clear a red gloved hand appear between the closing doors stopping them from closing to reveal none other than Wrex.

Shepard cursed mentally but somehow had managed to get the chocolate bar into her back pocket again. She was leaning against the elevator wall as the doors closed behind Wrex acting as normal as she could get while the elevator started to ascend. Shepard was somewhat caught off guard when the Krogan was now directly in front of her, his face centimeters away from her's. There was a low growl coming from Wrex as he grabbed hold of the back of Shepard's head and closed the gap between them as he crushed his large lips onto her smaller ones.

Wrex knew she couldn't fight him so she gave in and kissed the Krogan back as he pressed his body against hers. Shepard gasped when she felt his hands travel lower on her body and her grip tightened on him. She felt a tug on her pants and then Wrex backed off holding up the chocolate bar she was trying to hide with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Shepard what is this?" It took Shepard a moment to get out of her daze as she looked at him then the chocolate bar in his hand.

"That would be a chocolate bar Wrex… I wonder how that got back there."

"That's not what I meant Shepard." Wrex voice held a little frustration.

"What did you mean then?" Shepard put on an innocent smile to tease him.

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

"Shepard.."

"Wrex.."

"Sheparrrd."

"Wrexxxxx."

"Sheparrd!" Wrex's teeth were grinding together to show his growing rage.

"Wrexxxx!" Shepard grinned teasingly at him loving how he was getting so aggravated.

"ANGEL!" This made Shepard jump when she heard her first name said. "Just tell me why you are try to hide this from me!"

"I… uh…"

"You what, Angel?" She could tell he was trying to calm himself down before he hurt her.

"I… have a weakness for sweets." She closed her eyes and flinched waiting for him to yell at her but what he made her do a double take. He was laughing a deep throaty laugh which almost scared her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you were going to think of me as pathetic and weak. Which if you ever go around telling anyone this, I swear I'll cut off all four of her balls." Her glare held truth behind it when she looked at him but that didn't wipe the smug look off his face.

"Sweets, huh?"

"Yes sweets." Shepard watched as he lowered his head to her neck giving it a kiss.

"Then you wouldn't mind sucking on my lollipop." Wrex whispered in her ear causing Shepard's cheeks to heat up.

Just then there was a ding telling the two that they arrived on Shepard's cabin floor. Wrex gave Shepard a smirk and lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder much to her protest. Shepard looked towards the elevator noticing the forgotten chocolate bar on the floor before the elevator door closed. Just as her cabin doors were about to close and lock she hear Mordin in the back of her mind yelling _Don't ingest_.


End file.
